After A One-Night Stand, What Comes Next?
by perpetualpathology
Summary: Zosia and Ollie wake in the same bed with little memory of the night before. They remain courteous, rush into work and attempt to pretend like nothing has happened but it turns out that it's not as easy as it sounds...


**I wrote this after having requests for a Zosia and Ollie story but I've got to be honest I'm not really sure about this one… There're a lot more thoughts than I usually use and I haven't written the couple, nor the character Ollie before so please let me know what you think and how I can improve :)**

* * *

The sun was shining through the gap in the curtains and it was beginning to warm up on the midsummer's day. For some, it was going to be the most perfect day. Clear blue skies, a gentle breeze and the hot sun always was a great recipe, but for others the day wouldn't go quite so smoothly…

" _Oh my head."_ Zosia thought to herself as she was roused from a state of unconsciousness. She turned to look at the clock on her bedside cabinet and – though she had expected it because of her banging headache – her eyes flew open at the sight of it being almost 9:30am. " _I'm late for work and I've already been late once this week."_ She grimaced at both the thought of listening to another of Professor Hope's punctuality speeches and the physical pain she was experiencing, most likely due to dehydration caused by excessive alcohol consumption the night before. " _Hang on a minute."_ She paused as she felt her duvet brush against her bare skin. Why wasn't she wearing any clothes? "Oh god." She spoke aloud as she twisted her head to find none other than Oliver Valentine lying in the bed beside her, presumably just as naked as she was. "Ollie… Ollie… Dr Valentine!" She shouted.

"What?" He demanded as he suddenly shot up.

"Get up, we're late." Zosia barked as she held the duvet against her chest whilst she sorted a brazier and pair of underwear from her draws under her bed. Clearly the alcohol had ridden them of their inhibitions the night before because now Zosia was feeling rather self-conscious. Well not really, she just didn't want to show him her body if she had to.

"Oh Jesus, what did we do?" Ollie groaned as he checked his watch.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Zosia barked.

"Alright, someone's in a mood."

"This isn't funny Ollie!"

"Right um… do you know if we used protection?" He asked eventually.

"I'll get the morning after pill from pharmacy during my lunch break." Zosia stated.

"Do you not think you should get it as soon as you go in?" He suggested.

"Will you hurry up and get going!" Zosia shouted. "We're already late as it is and if we both show up at the same time then there're going to be rumours all around the hospital and my Dad is still treating me like a baby because of my–" She suddenly stopped herself because to the best of her knowledge, the man hopping around her bedroom didn't know about her mental health issues and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Zosia, it's okay. I'll 'take one for the team' as it were, we can take my car you can go straight to Darwin and I'll go to pharmacy and get you the pill. I've got a mate who works there, he'll give it to me no questions asked and then I'll turn up later than you so people won't get suspicious."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Well, we're both equally to blame. I'm not going to leave you high and dry." Ollie assured her. "Besides, Professor Hope won't get mad. Just tell him you had an appointment with your GP but forgot to tell him and he won't ask any questions. I'll just tell him I slept through my alarm. Now come on, let's get ready."

* * *

Zosia was walking along the corridors of Darwin, hoping she wouldn't get dragged into another emergency as she had done upon her arrival because her headache was yet to subside. She was, however, dragged gently by the arm into the locker room and frowned as Ollie closed the door behind them.

"Here." He said as he offered her a small white box and in the other hand, he had a chilled bottle of water.

"Oh thanks." Zosia muttered before she popped the pill out of the foil tray and then swallowed it along with a sip of water. "Thank you for getting it for me." She said quietly before she put the tray and box into her locker because she knew if the morning after pill was found in Darwin's locker room bin, there would be an investigation led by Adele to find who had had a one night stand.

"It's not a problem. Did you have any problems with Elliot?" He asked.

"No, he just started bumbling about hoping that my 'GP appointment' isn't about anything serious and then he disappeared into theatre." Zosia explained simply. "Right, I've got to perform a ward round so I'll just um…" She said awkwardly before she slipped out of the room to escape the uncomfortable situation.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Zosia was just pulling her blouse on in the locker room when the door flew open and Ollie entered.

"Oh sorry–"

"It's fine. I'm done." Zosia forced a smile.

"We make quite the team, don't we?" Ollie smiled back in return. "Arrhythmogenic right ventricular cardiomyopathy is a very rare condition but you theorized it and together we diagnosed it."

"We're doctors; we diagnosed and treated a condition: we only did our job." Zosia frowned. "Now if you'll excuse me–" Zosia picked up her bag with the intention of leaving the room and heading home but as she haphazardly grabbed her handbag from the bench, a couple of things fell out onto the floor.

"Oh here, let me get them." Ollie offered and he crouched down on the ground before Zosia could even act, but he froze as he picked up a white box reading 'Lithium Carbonate'. "Um…" Ollie frowned.

"That's private." Zosia whispered as she snatched the box back and shoved it in her bag.

"Wait! You forgot your …phone" He trailed off as she had already stormed out of the room and disappeared from his view.

* * *

Zosia was sat cross legged on her bed, absentmindedly biting her thumbnail and thinking about what had happened to her in the last 24 hours when there was a brief knock on her open bedroom door.

"You alright?" Dom asked kindly.

"Fine." Zosia forced a smile. "What did you want?" She asked.

"You've got a visitor." He grinned like a child in a sweetshop before he stepped out of the way and allowed Oliver Valentine to enter her bedroom. He loved to tease her whenever she had contact with a male and one visiting her bedroom was like Christmas and new year rolled into one for him.

"You rushed off so quickly after work today that you didn't pick this up after it fell out of your bag." Ollie stated as he walked over and handed her her iPhone.

"Thank you." She replied briefly but she frowned as he walked back over to her door, slowly closed it and then came and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So come on then, what is it? Bipolar, depression…"

"I'm bipolar." Zosia sighed. "But for the record, Professor Hope knows about it, it's under control and–"

"And you don't need to explain yourself to me." Ollie assured her.

"Really?"

"Of course not. Doctors know better than most people that mental health conditions can be managed and that you're not _that_ mad. Even if you are a bit odd sometimes." He tried to speak seriously but by the end of his sentence, he couldn't help but smile as Zosia elbowed him playfully.

"You didn't need to close the door y'know. Dom and Arthur know about it." Zosia informed him.

"Maybe there's something else I wanted to talk about."

"Like what?" She asked confusedly.

"Well I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow night after work. We could go out for a meal at this little Mexican place I know–"

"Ollie, I don't–"

"It's okay if you don't want to." He assured her. "You know what, forget it. It was a stupid idea and you're probably not even interested in me after–"

"Ollie, just stop." Zosia smirked. "I was going to say I don't like Mexican food."

"Oh… Well um… Italian?" Ollie guessed.

"I'm more of a kebab on the sofa kind of girl." She admitted.

"Alright then, we can pick up a kebab after work and take it back to mine tomorrow night yeah?"

"Sure." Zosia nodded.

"Right, I'd better get going now but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye. And Ollie?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for bringing my phone back."

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think of this :) I could maybe do a second oneshot of their 'date' on the sofa if anyone would like that.**


End file.
